


Three Is Too Much

by JustAFrange



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Best Friends, Comedy, Confessions, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Gifts, Im making up names for every latin country because there arent official names, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, More tags later, Multi, Public Display of Affection, Race, RusAme, Sick Character, Slow Burn, This will be a long story, Touch-Starved, Truth or Dare, Venecolo, Venezuela is a dude, Venezuela is in the middle of a love race and he is not happy about it let the poor man alone, a love race, and this is my story, i have the power here, this is just for fun dont take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29517606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFrange/pseuds/JustAFrange
Summary: After a game of truth or dare, America and Russia have the same goal: make Venezuela fall in love with one of them and win the love race. But loving a country like Venezuela is not that easy.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), America/Russia/Venezuela (Hetalia), Colombia/Venezuela (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Three Is Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language, I'm still learning so bear with me.

Party, reunions, _rumbas_ , whatever, they weren’t Venezuela’s favorite thing in the world, they used to be, but right now all that he wanted to do is die. He laid on the floor of his living room, watching the sealing in pain. After the National Conference in the USA all the countries were invited to a party hosted by no other but Mexico, the man was so excited he invited everyone forgetting the fact that some of them could kill each other if they were left unsupervised for a couple of minutes. Mexico said it was a party more on the personal side, and he also invited Venezuela, but he decided it was better if he just headed straight home. The last thing he needed was to end up drunk and lost in Mexico.

Now he was having some of his usual pains, product of the strong crisis his country was going through. ‘Maldita sea… I hate this, if only thing were easier, like they were before…’ Venezuela thought, feeling like he was going to faint, he didn’t fight the feeling and laid in silence, his consciousness fading into nothing.

**…**

On the other side of the continent, Mexico and the other countries that decided to go to the party were celebrating together. France was sitting down next to Costa Rica, who seemed really uncomfortable, England was with Japan, Brazil and Argentina, talking about soccer and their respective teams, Colombia and Ecuador were looking around, waiting for someone to arrive; everyone seemed to get along doing their own things.

Mexico stood up and waved, grabbing people’s attention. “Hey everyone, thanks for coming! We are going to party like latinos do, also don’t you dare and steal any of my stuff, I will notice!” With that Mexico sat down next to Canada, who he seems to notice even though everyone forgets about him. 

Not to far away Colombia was sitting beside Ecuador, looking increasingly worried.

“Venezuela is not here…” Colombia said, Ecuador was also worried and neither of them had hear about the three-colored country with stars in a while, was he even alive at this point?

“Surely he is ok, right?” Colombia looked at Ecuador, the could only hope he was alright, and that he was still alive and fine.

After some worried looks between the two Latin countries, the both took a deep breath and decided to rest. They could worry in the morning, right now they were guests in a big party. They sat in silence on the living room sofa, Panama wasn’t there neither, maybe she didn’t want to see Colombia. 

Mexico appeared some minutes later, with a tequila bottle on his right hand. “Colombia, Ecuador! Come come, we are going to play truth or dare with everyone, even the gringo is going to play!” He left just as fast as he appeared, Colombia looked at Ecuador and giggled. “Let’s go, it will be fun.” Ecuador nodded and they got up. Now a big group was forming in the middle of the dance floor.

Everyone sat down in a big circle. Some countries like Germany and England decide not to sit, but instead watch over the group in silence. Colombia could see a lot of familiar faces, and, as Mexico had mentioned, America was also siting in the group next to Japan and… was that Canada? Colombia could almost remember him. He sat down beside Italy and Ecuador quickly grabbed the place beside him.

“I like what I see, everyone is here!” Mexico said, sitting down in the circle, he grabbed the bottle he had before and drank what was left inside. Now that it was empty he placed it in the center of the circle. “Now we can play! Let me give the bottle a twist”

The Latin country twisted the bottle and everyone saw it expectantly. The first one to play was Ecuador (to Colombia’s surprise) and Hungary; he chose truth and Hungary asked him about an embarrassing moment, not wanting to go hard on the younger country “Hmm E-Eh… Well, there was this time I was collecting bananas, and the three fell on me and I broke my arm, but I could just go in life telling people I broke it thanks to a little banana tree…” Everyone was silent for a moment and then started laughing; not at the story, but at the way the little country was so serious about it. Ecuador felt his face burn with embarrassment, sullenly feeling more small than usual. 

The game when on for quite some time; some told horrible truths, other sacred secrets, and the ones that got dares did all kinds of things. Colombia had to admit that it was fun, or that was what he thought until they dare him to kiss Japan’s ass.

“I’m deeply sorry Japan, I’ll ship you some of my best coffee to make up for it” He said to him after the whole thing, the older country was still red in the face and Colombia could only feel himself cringing at his actions. He had left the circle with him to try and calm him down, but it didn’t seem to work.

“No mames! The gringo is mine!” He could hear Mexico scream in the circle. He looked over and saw the bottle pointing to America, who looked annoyed. Even from the distance Colombia could feel that Mexico was a little too drunk. “Now gringuito, truth or dare?” He was probably going to ask for something along the lines of ‘let me use your glasses’ if he chose dare; or ‘why do you deport my people all the time?’ if it was a truth. Now the rest of the circle was interested in what was going to happen.

“Fuck it, I can do anything, dare.” America said, with smirk in his face. Colombia could see in America’s eyes that he was into the game, maybe because he was a little drunk.

Mexico smiled and looked around, searching for something... or maybe someone. He gave it a little more thought, after all, this was the only time he could ask America for anything. 

"What´s the matter? We don't have the whole night" America sounded annoyed, he wasn't known for being a very patient country. Mexico made a clicking sound with his tongue, still thinking.

Suddenly his face lit up and he searched again with his gaze through the crowd. What he was looking for wasn't there, but the idea was. 

“Hmm he’s not here, but whatever! I dare you to... to make Venezuela fall in love with you!” What came out of Mexico’s mouth made everyone react in a different way, some expressing that it was a stupid idea, other saying it was a difficult dare; and Colombia could only watch what was happening in shock. ‘What the hell?!” He thought, leaving Japan’s side and walking towards Mexico.

“Venezuela? That will be easy, you could have asked for something more difficult.” America said, and Colombia approached them feeling anger form inside of him.

Now Colombia wanted to kill Mexico.

“I absolutely forbid this” He said, looking at Mexico. “What do you think you are doing? Do you at least care about the state Venezuela is in?” He questioned him, his defenses catching even more attention. He directed his gaze to America “And you, don’t you dare touch Venezuela.” 

“Oh come on Colombia, it’s not that big a deal, America will never be able to even breath near Venezuela.” Mexico responded calmly, which only made Colombia even more angry than before, the blond was also looking at them angrily. “We are talking about Venezuela; no one can really get near him.”

“And who says I can’t win this dare? I can and I will do whatever I damn please, and if I want to touch Venezuela you can’t do anything about it, you drug addict” America responded to both of them, directing that last insult to Colombia with a smile and cutting the discussion between the Latin countries.

“Yeah yeah, whatever you say gringo, lets continue the game!” Mexico brushed the problem away and continued to play with everyone. Some countries were still joking about what just happened, calling Colombia jealous of America in soft whispers.

Colombia was standing there, still not believing what had just happened. ‘This is stupid... America could never make Venezuela fall for him, he is a hard man to please…’ He thought, feeling like he was about to vomit, he needed to calm down. Colombia stepped back and walked away, he needed some fresh air.

He was about to leave the room when he heard. “Oh Russia! Truth or dare?” He recognizes that voice, it was Argentina. Suddenly he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen. He quickly returned, just in time to hear Russia say ‘Dare’ with his usual childish voice. ‘Something bad is definitely going to happen’ Colombia thought, while watching Argentina rub his hands against each other in an evil manner.

“So Russia…” He took a moment and looked at Mexico, they exchanged a smug smile and Argentina pointed at Russia. “I dare you to make Venezuela fall in love with you, consider it a race between you and America.”

Now Colombia wanted to kill both Mexico _and_ Argentina.

Russia looked innocently at Argentina, speaking softly. “I could never do something like that to Venezuela” His response surprised not only Colombia, but some other countries, maybe the Russian wasn’t as bad as Colombia thought. “Merely because I would win against anyone and that is not considered a race at all” Russia smiled at Argentina, his smile making Argentina a little nervous.

Colombia took his thoughts back, Russia meant danger and he needed to do something about it. Now. 

“Uh, excuse me?” America stood up after hearing that and looked at Russia. “´You would win against anyone´? Well I’m not just ‘anyone’, I’m the United States of America and I can definitely win against you.” Now some tension has formed between the two big nations, which sparkled all kinds of reactions. Polonia started laughing while Lithuania looked worried, Ecuador glared nervously at Spain. Colombia could even hear Brazil making a bet with France. The room was now filled with expecting countries, waiting for a fight to begin.

‘This is bad, this is bad, this is bad’ He thought, looking at Russia. “Are you really sure America? Because I think you don’t want to provoke me.” The Slavic country smiled at him with a dark aura, was he drunk just like America? Or was his challenged pride speaking for him?

Colombia had to stop this, or it was going to be too late.

“I’m more than sure that I can win this dare before you, I have a history of winning races against you.” Now America was closer to Russia, the taller man stood up and looked at the blond, if glares could kill they would both be more than death.

“Then it’s settled!” Mexico said, making both nations turn to look at him momentarily. “Whoever makes Venezuela fall in love first wins the race, and that will make very clear who is the superior country.” The majority of countries drunkenly agreed, just some of them looking concerned about the whole deal.

Mixing a lot of bad decisions with alcohol wasn’t the best thing to do, now Colombia needed to put an end to all of this and get Venezuela out of trouble. ‘As always…’ he pushes down that thought, he was and always will be there for Venezuela, even if it’s more difficult every day. Colombia took a step forward and opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by someone.

“America, stop this nonsense! You have nothing to do with someone like Venezuela nor this race benefits you in any way” England had stepped in, arms crossed against his chess. Colombia saw this as an opportunity and also stepped in.

“I agree with England, you two have nothing to do with Venezuela, I must ask that you leave him alone.” ‘Because that will also save me a lot of trouble’ he added internally. The confrontation raised the countries voices, expecting more to happen. The crowd wasn’t helping at all.

Colombia saw how America started laughing and Russia smiled at him mockingly, then he remembered why he never interferes with the big nations. ‘They don’t take me seriously, for them I’m just another small third world country’ that thought sunk in and made him feel incredulous, how could he ask them something like that?

But even now, he wasn’t going to step down.

“I will not stand by and watch this stupid race start, you can’t and won’t play with Venezuela like this” Colombia fixed his light brown eyes on both of them, and for a brief moment they looked at him with a little more respect, even England looked at him slightly surprised. But that quickly broke off with America’s comment.

“Or what Colombia? Venezuela is just another country, and this is just an innocent race.” America looked almost challenging at him. “Also, Venezuela can speak for himself, so give it a rest buddy.” Colombia felt like he was being brushed off, they were minimizing the problem when it could turn into a big mess. Russia also looked at Colombia, still with that strange smile on his face.

“For once I agree with America, Venezuela is more than capable to defend himself.” And with that it seemed like the conversation was over, America and Russia shook hands and the countries around them started to chant.

The two big nations seemed more than ready to start the race, motivated by everyone around them and the alcohol on their systems. This was only the beginning of a constant headache for Colombia and England.

Colombia stepped back and watched the whole thing speechless, how could have he allowed such thing to happen? Now his friend was wrapped around a big mess and he wasn’t even there to defend himself.

‘Mexico… Argentina… what have you done?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I had this idea laying around for a while, and a lot of bad stuff happened to me so I ended up writing this to make me feel better. I hope you all enjoy this, I'm planning this to be a long fic.  
> This story can also be found in Fanfiction.net, but I'm still figuring out how the platform works.


End file.
